Lorelei Hoshi
Backstory Born from wild magic in the Everfree Forest. The begining of her life spent with her own kind, a conservative pony tribe that had long since cut all ties with the rest of pony civilization preffering instead to appreciate close ties with nature itself. The ponies themselves seldom coming across one another, living their lives in utmost secrecy till the day their tree withers and its life force returns to the earth. While young she is captured by a Changeling, and used as a medium for focusing wild magic. Her tree and she as one, they both suffer from magical overdose, the magical connection broken by a mare with a golden mane but alas though the foal survived unharmed the tree suffered a more grisly fate, a slow death playing across its leaves. She seeks help from others in her tribe who inform her if that is her fate, she must accept it and leave this world with the silent dignity expected of her kind. Unable to accept her imminent fall she seeks help throughout the forest, hearing tales of a magic blessed unicorn residing in Ponyville she sets forth in the ultimate betrayal in a plea for help. Twilight Sparkle heeds her request and follows her to the forest, her magical interferance brinigng new life to the fading tree, as the forest whispers of the sin Lore has commited. Though saved from her grim fate she suffers from being an outcast from her tribe declared to be corrupted from the tained magic brought in from beyond their world. Her curiosity in the world beyond grew, as she continued to spend more and more time venturing from the forests hold. Ponyville becoming more of a warm and loving home to her then she could of ever encountered before, seeking knowledge on their way and finding her own path in life. Magic Corruption The mixing of wild and controlled magic causes Lorelei's magic corruption, her tie with her tree and with nature drastically severed as she is an magical irregularity. Her aging process altered, age locked as a foal while only holding the ability to age naturally within the forest while exposed to wild magic. When leaving the forest her age will slowly digress dependant of the magic within her body this process can take up to a few years, differing on her personal magic usage. A huge outburst can cause her form to shift directly to its normal foal state. Life in Luneria Following her exile from the now astranged Ancient Unicorns, Lorelei sort shelter within the forest born town Luneria. Knowledge of her presence in the town soon travelled as all tales of oddities do, attracting the attention of one in particular whose interest sparked he began the long journey across the Equestrian Countryside to the hidden town. The sight of one of her own kind filled Lorelei with a mix of relief and fear, their intention inititally unclear. They had come with the purpose of taking her back with them to raise as a foal of the forest, a matter of responsibility for one of his race. She declined terrorfied at the notion of leaving her friends and newfound home, eventually the stallion was spoken down to at least give the town a chance, and thus Basil Meadow found himself as a citizen of Luneria and awkward guardian of Lorelei Hoshi. AU Lorelei Attributes: (personal strengths and weaknesses) Has a natural affinity with nature, easily content mulling about the gardens all day. She holds a natural curiosity about the world about her, coupled with being rather intelligent for her age. However she often has difficulty understanding complex social situations, or the emotions of other ponies. While her intelligence allows her some grace while speaking to those older than herself, she can have difficulty conversing with other foals, being taken as a little odd. -=- Abilities: As a Unicorn, Lorelei has the ability of basic level levitation, being able to lift the weight of a decently sized book and little more. She may also cast a light spell on her horn, causing it to give a warm glow lighting up an area 10-20foot, the larger the area the more taxing the spell. Currently she is trying to master the ability to cast small light orbs that obey her commands, thus far she has had little luck, (Lore's talent is in light manipulation, particularly that based around mimicking the light of stars) -=- Backstory or history: Born within Tell Tale Forest where she spent her earliest years of life raised by a small commune of conservative unicorns. Little of her short time upon Equestria was spent with those other than unicorns, as the enchanted wood called most to those born with the gift of magic. Even as a small foal she had a fascination with light, especially the night sky glittering with hundreds upon hundreds of stars, she hopes someday to perfectly imitate their light. Lorelei questioned the lands beyond and those who walked them, she was clever beyond her age as was soon realized by her older brother who sought her to learn far more beyond their forest. A choice was made by their herd to allow her the chance to seek this new knowledge out, with promises to share all she learnt along her lifes new path she set out to find a land accommodating to one of her kind. Her older brother taking the trip alongside her as her guardian, before coming upon Port Adrennes, booming with those of all natures and all walks of life, the young scholar finding the ideal place to start. -=- Family:Alistar (Older Brother) Current location unknown,